A Little Taste Of Heaven
by insanechayne
Summary: Murphy's working on dinner while Connor works on Murphy.
1. Not Hungry (For Food)

**A.N: Monica and I watched The Boondock Saints again, for like the 12th time, tonight, and we both figured out that Conphy feels will be the death of us, and we decided that we needed some kind of release to keep us from simply having heart attacks over their cuteness. So she helped me brainstorm this idea, and then I fleshed it out completely for her.**

**Warning, this fic contains smut. Actually, it's all smut. There's no plot or premise, save something basic enough to get right into the sex. So if that makes you uncomfortable you have the option of backing out now. **

**Also, this fic will have two parts. I may add more than that at a later date, but I highly doubt it (I have a novel to continue with, after all). So if you like it then you all have one more chapter, at least, to look forward to (which should be up by tomorrow night).**

**So I really hope you enjoy this story and all, but I must get back to my novel before I lose all motivation for it completely (I just needed a small break tonight; writing is hard, guys). **

**A Little Taste Of Heaven**

Murphy's hips swayed slowly from side to side as he leaned against the counter, humming to himself and reading over the recipe he was cooking. Connor was sitting at their shabby dining table, unable to keep from staring at his brother's pleasantly round rump as it wiggled back and forth in front of him.

Murphy had been doing that lately: sticking his ass out where Connor was sure to see it. Murphy always claimed he wasn't doing it on purpose, that he hadn't even realized he was doing it at all, but Connor didn't quite believe that. And oh how it drove Connor crazy to see that perfect ass hugged in tight denim, just waiting for him to take it.

Connor watched his brother now, lost in his own little world, and felt a stirring in his loins. It had been a while since he and Murphy had done the do, and that time lapse just worked to make his jeans feel extra tight in the crotch region.

Murphy's eyes skimmed over the recipe, adding up measurements and trying to remember steps, when he felt something pressing against him, right at the junction where his legs met at his pants. He didn't have to turn to know that it was Connor poking at him, insistent and needy.

Connor wrapped his arms around Murphy's middle, gently pulling him back a little so that his ass was right at the tip of Connor's cock. He rested his chin on Murphy's shoulder, his soft exhales of breath blowing over the side of Murph's neck and ear. The sensation made Murphy shiver slightly, and Connor's lips turned upwards to see how he affected his twin.

"M'makin' dinner, Connor." Murphy said, stirring the frying potatoes as he tried to keep his composure.

"Y'can always come back to cooking later. M'not that hungry, anyway." Connor's words ghosted over Murphy's skin, causing him to shiver once more.

Connor pushed his hips forward, grinding himself into Murphy with slow deliberation; he knew that Murphy liked this sensation, and figured that if he did it enough the boy would give in fairly soon.

Murphy gulped roughly, shutting his eyes against the wave of arousal that pulsed through him, feeling his own jeans grow much tighter than before.

"Don't want it t'burn." Murphy's voice quivered. He was grasping for excuses at this point, though he knew he couldn't hold out much longer; he wanted Connor too much to continue saying no for long.

"S'turn off the damn burner." Connor chuckled, pausing to nip at Murphy's neck where the tattoo of the virgin Mary resided.

Murphy bit his lower lip; Connor was playing dirty by hitting his weak spot.

"Behave, Connor." Murphy tried to speak firmly with more resolve.

Connor smirked against his brother's skin, and then sunk his teeth into Murphy's flesh, his lips following suit, to suck and lick and nibble at his twin's neck. Murphy trembled beneath him, one hand shooting out to grip the edge of the counter he was still pressed against.

Connor had one last trick up his sleeve that he could use to get what he wanted. Releasing Murphy's neck from his mouth's grasp, he moved his lips up to his twin's ear, his teeth gently grazing Murph's earlobe.

"A'right, Murph. I'll let ye finish yer cookin'. Don't need ye to be too involved in what I plan to do, anyway." Connor whispered. With that he released Murphy and pulled back.

Murphy's eyes widened slightly in surprise; Connor never backed off when he was in the mood for sex, so why was he doing so now?

Suddenly Connor was in front of Murphy on his knees, inching forward so that Murphy would have to scoot back from the counter to give him room. Murphy tried to hide his smile as the realization of what Connor was going to do dawned on him.

Connor positioned himself so that Murphy could still reach all the pans on the stove while he had his fun. Murphy supposed he was being considerate that way, though Connor's plan would still be considered fighting dirty.

"Ye just work on the food, Murph, while I work on ye." Connor grinned to himself as he undid the clasp and zipper on Murphy's jeans, and pulled them down to his brother's knees.

Connor was met by another wall of fabric, and he quickly shoved Murphy's boxers down to where his jeans now lay. Murphy was already standing at attention, and Connor was pleased at how easily he'd been able to rouse a reaction from him.

He leaned forward, running his tongue over Murphy's shaft from base to tip. Murphy shuddered at the feel of Connor's warm tongue, but managed to maintain enough composure to keep stirring the potatoes and other vegetables. However, he nearly toppled face first into a scalding hot frying pan when Connor wrapped his lips around the tip of Murph's cock and started sucking, lightly at first and then somewhat harder. Connor wasn't in any rush to get his twin off, and so moved his mouth down Murphy's shaft at an agonizingly slow pace, giving every centimeter, it seemed, its own private show. Murphy was practically writhing under Connor's expert lips by the time they reached the halfway point; Connor had his brother right where he wanted him.

Without warning Connor swallowed his brother down, feeling the tip of Murph's cock push against the back of his throat. He parted his bottom lift from his brother's cock and slid his tongue out, trailing it along the underside of the shaft.

Murphy nearly screamed, Connor's mouth felt so damn good. His fingers moved back to the counter's edge, gripping the wood so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The food was burning, he was sure of it, but to be honest he didn't really care about such a trivial thing now.

Murphy was so close to the edge, so close to that wonderful release, but Connor wasn't moving fast enough for him. He couldn't help himself from gripping that back of Connor's head, tangling his fingers in the soft strands of hair at the back of his brother's neck. Murphy held his twin in place as he thrust his hips forward and back, thoroughly fucking Connor's mouth. He didn't want to be too rough with Connor, lest he decide he didn't want to do this anymore, but that warm, wet mouth of his just felt too good to pass up this opportunity.

Connor didn't seem to mind, his jaw relaxed, his lips inverted to continue giving the tight feeling of suction to his brother's cock, and Murphy reveled in the sensations taking over his body. One more thrust, two, and then he was coming, spurting against the back of Connor's throat so that Connor had no choice but to swallow, though to be honest he didn't really mind that.

Murphy released his grip on his brother's head, resting his forearm firmly on the counter and holding himself up that way to keep his knees from giving out. Connor rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around Murphy's shaking frame to help support him.

Murphy gazed up at his brother, his eyes full of satisfaction and love, and Connor leaned forward to press his lips to Murphy's. Murphy let his eyes slip shut as he fell into the kiss, giving his twin the chance to set the pace now, and wasn't disappointed in the sweet way Connor's lips rose and fell and meshed with his. Tongues darted out to meet each other, wrestling for dominance until one finally won, and then they danced in a gentle rhythm, giving over to the other completely.

They stayed that way for a while, just making out against the kitchen counter while their dinner continued to burn, the food the furthest thing from their minds.


	2. Craving Something Extra

**Chapter 2: Craving Something Extra**

Connor gently pecked Murphy's lips a few more times, a smirk on his face. Murphy chuckled, grinning right back, both of their eyes flashing with lust and hunger. Connor didn't have to speak for Murphy to know what he wanted, and he was willing to oblige his brother; he turned back to the counter, leaning over it like he had been before. He reached up to switch the burner off this time, though, lest they start a fire.

Connor walked away momentarily, heading back to the front room where their mattresses were to grab the lube from the bedside table. He rifled through the drawer, finally coming away with the small bottle, and returned to where his twin stood, patiently waiting for him.

Connor poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it around with his thumb to thoroughly slick them. He reached down and slowly pushed his index finger into Murphy's ass, allowing him plenty of time to adjust before adding a second, and then a third; after all, he didn't want to hurt his brother by rushing into things, though his cock throbbed at the thought of being inside Murphy already.

When Murphy was stretched to both of their satisfactions, Connor slicked his cock with the lube and grabbed the base of his shaft, lining himself up with Murphy's hole. He pushed the tip of his cock in, chuckling to himself at the way Murphy quietly gasped. He grabbed Murph's hips and pulled him back inch by inch until he was balls-deep in Murphy's ass and the boy was practically begging for more.

Connor started to thrust, slowly at first, and then picking up speed, his fingernails digging sharply into his brother's flesh. His heartbeat rang in his ears, covering even the sound of his twin's sweet ass smacking into his hips, and he threw his head back, letting out a ragged groan of pleasure. It had been far too long since they'd done this.

Murphy was acting like a half-starved animal, the way he was bucking back to meet his brother's cock every time Connor pulled out enough to gain a good thrust in. He was screaming loud enough to beat the devil, or at least alarm the neighbors, and Connor had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

Murphy licked at Connor's fingers, taking one into his mouth to suck on. He imagined he could taste the ink from Connor's 'veritas' tattoo, his tongue tracing the letters as his lips flowed over the rough skin. He couldn't help but nibble on the fleshy parts of Connor's fingers, knowing that would make his twin shudder and shake and thrust twice as hard.

Sure enough, Connor's breath caught in his throat at Murphy's actions, and the hand still on his brother's hip dug in deep, his fingernails sure to leave bruises, if not draw blood. Murphy moaned around his twin's finger, his teeth latching onto the base of it hard enough to feel the bone underneath the muscles and tendons; if that pained Connor at all he didn't show it.

Connor leaned forward, biting at Murphy's shoulder blades and into the middle of his back. He nipped his way up Murphy's spine to the back of his neck, and then moved around the side to the junction where neck met shoulder. He let his mouth go wild there, nibbling and licking and sucking with all the passion of a raging storm. Murphy's jaw dropped open, Connor's finger falling unceremoniously from his mouth, and he reached up to grip Connor's hair.

Connor let Murphy ravage his hair, enjoying the pain of his twin's insistent tugging because he knew he was the one to bring this reaction out of his brother. Connor unlatched his fingers from Murphy's hip and brought his hand up to his twin's scalp, where he wiggled his fingers deep into Murph's dark tresses and pulled his head back to gain better access to that swan like neck.

Murphy willingly put his head back, his breath coming in shallow, heaving gasps, and reached down to grip his cock, which was rock hard once again. He was so close to coming for the second time that night, and he frantically squeezed and pumped his shaft.

Connor felt Murphy's movements and swatted his hand out of the way, taking over Murph's jerking off for him. Murphy groaned even louder, nearly whimpering as he spurted over Connor's hand and the face of the counter he was still pushed up against.

Connor brought his fingers back up to Murphy's mouth where Murphy eagerly lapped his cum from his brother's palm. He turned his attention then to his own orgasm, which came after a few more deep thrusts. He pulled out, panting, and pressed his chest to Murphy's back, snuggling his face into his twin's shoulder.

Murphy smiled, slumping further into the counter as he reached up to tussle his brother's hair.

"Think we should let dinner burn more often." Connor mumbled against Murphy's skin, a sly smirk on his face.

"Aye. Food's not nearly as satisfyin' as the sex, anyway."


End file.
